Necesidad
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Jiang Cheng lo sabía. Lo sabía por la forma en la que Lan XiChen le veía con hambre, con posesión. Con algo mucho más oscuro que lo que mostraba tras aquella perenne expresión afable. Él sabía que cuando fuese el momento, Lan XiChen le daría lo que realmente necesitaba.
1. Necesidad y anhelo

Sus pasos resonaban firmes y agresivos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de aquella imponente mansión. A sus espaldas podía escuchar los murmullos los cuales eran acallado por su feroz expresión. Sin embargo, las furtivas miradas llenas de malicia y sorpresa le acompañaron durante el todo el camino. Aunque nadie osó decir nada en realidad, ni interrumpir su paso. Después de todo, quién sería tan osado como para enfrentar a un detective que era lo suficientemente valiente como para irrumpir en el territorio de la familia Lan, en busca de su líder. Nadie osaría enfrentar a un hombre así, y mucho menos en sus condiciones actuales: cubierto de sangre, con su corto cabello despeinado y con salpicaduras sangrientas y el rostro contraído en una máscara fúrica, que le hacía asemejarse a un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno.

En definitiva, a pesar de que aquellos hombres fuesen unos criminales; unos asesinos, no se atreverían a ir en contra de aquel detective. Pero sobre todo, no lo harían porque sabían que solo existía una persona que tenía permitido tocar a ese hombre. Por ello, cada hombre del lugar le cedió paso a Jiang Cheng, quien lleno de furia atravesó la propiedad hasta llegar a las altas puertas del estudio las cuales abrió sin dudar.

El golpe de la puerta abriéndose fue estremecedor, alertando y asustando a quienes yacían dentro de la estancia, a excepción de un hombre que permaneció con calma inmutable.

Sentado en un amplio mueble, el actual líder de una de las familias más influyentes pertenecientes a las Tríadas, se hallaba con el torso totalmente expuesto siendo tatuado. Surcando la pálida piel de aquel hombre se mostraba la figura de un dragón envuelto en patrones de nubes, que se hallaba a punto de ser terminada. Sin embargo, la irrupción de Jiang Cheng había hecho que el anciano tatuador se alejara de golpe contemplando con ojos incrédulos y temerosos a la figura del detective.

—¡Lan XiChen, eres un hijo de puta! —escupió con rabia Jiang Cheng mientras que el viejo hombre se apartaba temeroso, pareciendo que no podía creer la forma en la que aquel recién llegado se dirigía hacia su líder.

Mas, Lan XiChen no mostró ni el más mínimo indicio de perturbación ante la rabia del hombre. En lugar de ello, se limitó a incorporarse con movimientos suaves y elegantes, haciendo un ademán al anciano para que se retirara. Orden que el hombre cumplió de inmediato, saliendo de la estancia y cerrando la puerta.

—WanYin —pronunció con afabilidad el líder de la familia Lan, sentándose con mayo comodidad en el mueble y cruzando una pierna. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y su largo y oscuro cabello se desparramó sobre sus hombros, mientras que sus dorados ojos contemplaban con absoluta calma al fúrico oficial—. Deberías tomar asiento. Tu estado se ve algo alterado —dijo cuidadosamente y en su tono un ápice de preocupación se deslizó.

Aunque aquello no pareció afectar a Jiang Cheng quien frunció el ceño mientras daba un par de pasos hacia Lan XiChen.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la maldita culpa? ¡Perdí a dos de mis mejores hombres! Y a pesar de que esos bastardos también debieron matarme, ¡no lo hicieron! ¡Y todo porque temían tu nombre! ¡Pero ellos eran mis hombres! ¡Yo debí protegerles!

—¿Y no hiciste todo lo posible para hacerlo? ¿Acaso prefieres estar muerto como ellos? —cuestionó levantándose y yendo hacia Jiang Cheng quien dio un paso atrás, para luego permanecer firme ante el otro hombre.

En la expresión y el tono de Lan XiChen se denotaban cierta pena amarga y el detective apartó el rostro por un segundo prefiriendo ignorarlo.

—Los traicioné —escupió Jiang Cheng con rabia y acritud.

—Tú no los traicionaste —aseguró Lan XiChen asiendo el mentón de Jiang Cheng obligando a mirarle. A pesar de la suavidad de su mirada había cierta firmeza en sus acciones—. Tú jamás has traicionado a ninguno de los tuyos. Sin importar tu vínculo conmigo, jamás has abandonado lo que eres. Y por eso te admiro y respeto. Porque eres un hombre fuerte que ha sabido sobreponerse a las circunstancias. Tú cumpliste con tu deber, pero hay cosas que son inevitables.

—Sí lo hice. Desde que esto comenzó lo he hecho.

—No, no lo has hecho —afirmó Lan XiChen con repentina dureza y su agarre se tornó más férreo—. Nunca los has traicionado, jamás te has rendido completamente. Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Porque yo sí he traicionado mucho por ti, aunque jamás te pediría nada a cambio. Todo lo que te he entregado lo he hecho libremente, al igual que espero que tú lo hagas por completo algún día —dijo con un repentino dejo de tristeza, y a pesar de su furia y de su dolor, Jiang Cheng sintió como aquello iba dando paso a una nueva emoción al contemplar la intensidad de aquella mirada dorada.

Lan XiChen le veía con hambre; con posesión; con algo mucho más oscuro que lo que mostraba tras aquella perenne expresión afable. Y cuando el pulgar del líder de la familia Lan rozó su mejilla ensangrentada para luego acariciar sus labios tiñéndoles de carmesí, Jiang Cheng sintió un incipiente estremecimiento apoderarse de él. Y como cada vez ante aquel hombre, Jiang Cheng fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que su boca fue reclamada con urgencia.

Lan XiChen le besó de forma hambrienta y ruda, dejando escapar todo aquello que mantenía guardado muy dentro de sí y que solo Jiang Cheng conocía. Por ello y así supiese que no debería; a pesar de la indignación y la rabia que aún latían en él, al final terminó rindiéndose ante aquel beso que se llevaba su cólera y dolor. Gimiendo cuando Lan XiChen mordió su labio inferior, Jiang Chen permitió que las manos de Lan XiChen vagaran por su cuerpo, buscando entre sus ropas hasta encontrar su arma y deshacerse de ella.

Ante aquella acción, la alarma se encendió durante un segundo en Jiang Cheng, aunque en seguida se desvaneció. Si Lan XiChen quisiera matarle ya lo hubiese hecho hacía mucho. Mas Lan XiChen no lo haría, al igual que él tampoco podía acabar con aquello que de había formado entre ambos. Después de todo, ambos se necesitaban.

Una de las manos de Lan XiChen se coló bajo su camisa, y Jiang Cheng reprimió un quejido de dolor cuando una de sus heridas fue rozada, sin embargo Lan XiChen notó aquello.

—Necesitas tratar esto —dijo besando un lado del cuello de Jiang Cheng para luego asir su cintura conduciéndole en un firme agarre fuera del estudio.

Jiang Cheng se tensó. Una ínfima parte de él deseaba replicar. Pero aquel hombre le trataba como nadie más osaría hacerlo. Lan XiChen sabía ver la verdad tras Jiang Cheng al igual que el lo hacía en el líder de la familia Lan. Y además, él por aquella noche ya estaba cansado de tanta sangre, de tantas muertes, de seguir luchando como si nada importara. Por ello y sin luchar, se dejó conducir por la propiedad, mientras decenas de pares de ojos le seguían, sin atreverse a acercarse o siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Jiang Cheng fue conducido hacia los pisos superiores, en donde como un hombre cansado de la muerte y del dolor se abandonó a la guía de Lan XiChen, quien le llevó a sus habitaciones. En silencio, y dirigiendo una mirada firme pero cargada de reverencia, el líder Lan introdujo a Jiang Cheng a su baño en donde le despojó de su ropa ensangrentada. Y mientras ocurría todo aquello, Jiang Cheng simplemente cerró los ojos, siendo vagamente consciente del sonido de la bañera llenándose, de cómo era llevado al agua, de las manos de Lan XiChen limpiando su cuerpo, llevándose consigo los restos de sangre y suciedad, deseando que aquellas manos pudiesen lavar incluso esa dolorosa oscuridad que aún yacía dentro de él.

Sintiendo una incipiente opresión en su pecho, Jiang Cheng intentó besar a Lan XiChen. Sus brazos húmedos rodearon el cuello del hombre, pero este le detuvo asiendo su cabello con firmeza.

—Por ahora no —negó Lan XiChen procediendo a hacer que Jiang Cheng regresara a sumergirse en la bañera para así lavar su cabello.

—Lo necesito —replicó con amarga obstinación, negándose a ceder mas el agarre en su cabello se intensificó, haciéndole quejarse.

—Yo sé lo que necesitas. Y cuándo lo necesitas —afirmó Lan XiChen mientras sus ojos parecían refulgir con intensidad—. Pero ahora estás herido y cansado, y conozco lo eres capaz de soportar. A pesar de todo, sabes que jamás me permitiría hacerte daño realmente —dijo depositando un beso reverente en el dorso de la muñeca de Jiang Cheng, quien dejó escapar el aliento al sentir aquellos suaves labios contra su piel.

Sí. Jiang Cheng lo sabía. Pero aquel día también necesitaba a Lan XiChen con fuerza. Sin embargo, también sabía también que Lan XiChen no cedería. Aunque cuando fuese el momento le daría a él todo lo que en verdad anhelaba y necesitaba. Debido a ello no protestó cuando Lan XiChen prosiguió con su labor de bañarle, sintiendo un incipiente calor acrecentarse en él cuando aquel hombre se ocupó de sus partes más íntimas. Y cuando Lan XiChen finalmente terminó, Jiang Cheng yacía en un estado totalmente adormecido; su dura expresión convertida ahora en una relajada y suave, aunque un ligero cardenal producto de lo que había ocurrido con aquellos criminales, se mostraba cerca de su pómulo derecho.

De forma vaga, sintió como era sacado del agua, secado y vestido de manera cuidadosa, para luego ser depositado sobre un mullido lecho, mientras que él se dejaba tratar con una docilidad que nadie esperaría ver jamás en aquel temible detective. Aunque existían cosas que con excepción de una persona nadie nunca conocería. Solo había una persona que podía comprenderle y a la cual le permitiría tratarle así.

Y con aquel pensamiento en mente, y sintiendo un ligero beso sobre su frente, Jiang Cheng cayó en un profundo sopor, teniendo la certeza de que en cuanto despertara, al igual que siempre, Lan XiChen habría de otorgarle lo que él realmente necesitaba.


	2. Necesidad de salvación

Percibiendo unos largos dedos acariciar su cabello con suavidad, Jiang Cheng despertó. Con cierta somnolencia parpadeó un par de veces, hasta ver frente a él unos ojos dorados que parecían refulgir en la penumbra de la habitación.

Aquella mirada parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser, causando al igual que siempre, que un estremecimiento le recorriera, al mismo tiempo que le hacía preguntarse por cuánto tiempo Lan XiChen le habría estado observando. Al ver que Jiang Cheng, despertaba los dedos de Lan XiChen vagaron hacia su pómulo, rozando el cardenal que allí se marcaba y cuando el detective intentó moverse, dolor se extendió por su cuerpo producto de las heridas en él.

—Deja de esforzarte. Pasará un tiempo antes de que puedas recuperarte por completo. Hasta entonces, lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí —afirmó Lan XiChen levantándose de la cama, mientras los ojos de Jiang Cheng seguían cada movimiento del hombre, detallando el tatuaje del dragón inconcluso que adornaba la pálida piel de Lan XiChen.

Aquel dragón representaba una prueba irrefutable de fidelidad a la familia Lan. Representaba lo que era Lan XiChen en la actualidad. Sin embargo, no quién era en realidad Lan XiChen. Para la mayoría, Lan XiChen era el único heredero de la poderosa familia Lan; aquel hombre que tras una apariencia perennemente afable algo mucho más oscuro. Y Jiang Cheng sabía que efectivamente tras aquella apariencia se ocultaba mucho más. Se ocultaba el corazón de un hombre que una podía ser sumamente cálido; se ocultaba el dolor y la pérdida de haber sido traicionado por quien consideró casi un hermano; se ocultaba el sentimiento de la responsabilidad de verse obligado a liderar en una posición que jamás deseó, pero que con tal de proteger a aquellos que amaba como en el caso de su propio hermano, estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y Jiang Cheng conocía muy bien todo ello, al igual que Lan XiChen sabía cada recóndito secreto que albergaba Jiang Cheng mismo bajo aquella agria y pétrea fachada que mostraba al mundo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de cuándo Lan XiChen regresó a su lado, y al alzar sus ojos vio cómo este extendía un par de pastillas junto con un vaso de agua hacia él.

—No las necesito —negó Jiang Cheng con una mueca.

—Sí las necesitas. Mi médico te trató, pero aun así tienes una costilla rota y diversos golpes en tu cuerpo. Así que toma los analgésicos, WanYin —ordenó Lan XiChen con aquel tono suave pero demandante al que Jiang Cheng era incapaz de oponerse.

Y por ello, Jiang Cheng obedeció.

Jiang Cheng abrió la boca dejando que Lan XiChen introdujese el par de pastillas dentro de ella. Y la forma en que lo hizo; con parsimonia, rozando en el proceso los labios y la punta de la lengua de Jiang Cheng, fue percibida por él más como una caricia sensual.

Sin apartar los ojos de Lan XiChen, dejó que este le diese el agua y cada trago que daba refrescaba su garganta, aunque al mismo tiempo, las manos de Lan XiChen tratándole con delicadeza y firmeza; los dorados ojos que no se apartaban en ningún momento de él, causaban que cada terminación de su cuerpo ardiera de forma creciente.

Y cuando Lan XiChen dejó el vaso en una mesilla cercana el instinto de Jiang Cheng reaccionó, abalanzándose sobre la boca de Lan XiChen. Los labios de su amante le recibieron cálidos y llenos de ardor mientras que él se apoyaba en aquel firme pecho, trazando las líneas de un tatuaje con patrones de nubes que allí se extendía. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos Lan XiChen rompió el beso, asiendo a Jiang Cheng por el cabello obligando a apartarse un ápice de él.

Jiang Cheng jadeó lamiéndose los labios, percibiendo la respiración de Lan XiChen contra su rostro, anhelando más. Pero Lan XiChen no pareció estar de acuerdo ya que se limitó a afianzar su agarre en el detective el cual hizo un ruido de disconformidad.

—Lan XiChen —Jiang Cheng pronunció aquel nombre en una queja exasperada.

—Todavía estás herido. Y ninguna de estas heridas es algo que hubiese querido darte o que quisiera empeorar —comentó Lan XiChen acariciando un moretón cerca del estómago de Jiang Cheng, haciendo que la piel del detective temblara bajo aquel simple toque.

Las heridas no significaban nada. Estas solo afectaban su cuerpo. El dolor y la muerte que yacían dentro de sí eran las verdaderas heridas. Por ello necesitaba a Lan XiChen y así al principio no fuese capaz de aceptarlo, ahora empezaba a comprenderlo. _Necesitaba _dejar de lado toda aquella oscuridad, las cargas sobre sus hombros y entregarse al único que podía sostenerle, guiarle y ayudarle a exorcizar sus propios demonios tal y como Jiang Cheng lograba hacer con Lan XiChen cada vez que se ofrecía libremente, dejando descargar en él toda aquella oscuridad que corroía dentro del líder de la familia Lan.

Ambos se necesitaban para salvarse mutuamente.

—He tenido heridas peores. Y lo sabes. Tus propios hombres fueron responsables una vez —dijo Jiang Cheng sin deseos de culpabilizar al otro, tan solo rememorando como había sido capturado por la familia Lan cuando el segundo hijo desapareció, huyendo con el hermano adoptivo de Jiang Cheng.

Aún hoy en día maldecía la estupidez de Wei Ying. Sin embargo, envidiaba al mismo tiempo su libertad. Una libertad que él tan solo podía anhelar.

—Sí —respondió Lan XiChen con una tenue sonrisa deslizando su mano por el abdomen de Jiang Cheng, ascendiendo de forma tentativa—. Algunos de los más jóvenes pueden ser algo impulsivos. Pero no puedes negar de la hospitalidad de la familia Lan ya que luego de eso, tu sufrimiento fue inmensamente recompensado.

Los ojos de Lan XiChen se tornaron algo apenados, aunque el deseo contenido ardía claramente en ellos. Un sentimiento por el cual Jiang Cheng necesitaba ser devorado en aquellos instantes.

Decidido, Jiang Cheng recorrió el pecho de Lan XiChen, descendiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna en donde la incipiente dureza que percibió era un claro indicio de que Lan XiChen deseaba lo mismo que él.

—Estás jugando con algo peligroso, WanYin —advirtió Lan XiChen contra la boca del detective—. Tu cuerpo no está en condiciones.

—Sí lo está. Tú sabes lo que soy capaz de soportar. Sabes cuándo parar. Eres un bastardo que conoce mis límites muy bien.

—Ese vocabulario —regañó Lan XiChen halando con cierta dureza el cabello del detective—. Sabes que hay momentos en que no está permitido. Y sí, te conozco bien. Conozco cada cosa que quieres y que necesitas. Y por eso, esta vez seré complaciente. Aunque en tus condiciones no voy a presionar ciertos límites. Pero aun así me haces pensar, ¿qué me ofrecerías por lo que anhelas? —ronroneó contra sus labios, acariciándolos con su boca, pero sin besarle por más que Jiang Cheng lo ansiaba.

Sin embargo, la mano que se posaba sobre la suya dirigiéndola a la entrepierna del líder Lan y la intensidad de aquella mirada le decían lo que Lan XiChen quería. E igual que siempre, anhelando ser presionado, deseando por alguna vez no tener la carga de liderar, Jiang Cheng se dejó llevar.

Sin que sus manos tocaran a Lan XiChen su boca depositó suaves besos por todo el pecho y abdomen de su amante a la vez que su lengua trazaba ocasionalmente los contornos de las líneas del tatuaje, descendiendo más y más hasta posarse en medio de las piernas de Lan XiChen en donde una erección ya liberada le esperaba impaciente.

Dejando escapar el aire, contempló aquel miembro que se erguía imponente, rememorando la sensación de la caliente y palpitante carne dentro de su boca. Sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza y al alzar sus ojos, se encontró con la expresión serena de Lan XiChen y el brillo en sus pupilas que le instaba a ir más allá. Y sin dudar más, Jiang Cheng tomó poco a poco cada centímetro del miembro frente a él, sintiendo cómo se estiraban sus mejillas y se deslizaba hacia su garganta, llegando a su límite.

Escuchó un pequeño jadeo de parte de Lan XiChen y su cabello fue asido con firmeza, instándole a subir y bajar por aquella erección, tomándola sin amilanarse; sintiéndola crecer en su boca cada vez que lograba vibrar alrededor de ella, cuando su lengua se ensañaba en el glande para luego deslizarse por aquellos puntos que sabía enloquecían a Lan XiChen. Jiang Chen podía escuchar los ruidos de placer que dejaba escapar Lan XiChen mientras que él gemía con ojos cerrados alrededor de aquel miembro, sintiendo su propia excitación crecer al ser guiado de aquella manera tan obscena y ser capaz de ofrecer a Lan XiChen una parte de lo que el hombre siempre era capaz de darle.

Jiang Cheng necesitaba _todo_ esto: la firmeza de aquel toque; la guía, el saber lo que era capaz de ofrecer y aceptar. Y cuando Lan XiChen se empujó profundamente dentro de él, casi ahogándole, Jiang Cheng se lo permitió. Dejó que Lan XiChen se viniera en su boca mientras Jiang Cheng tragaba la liberación del hombre como si se tratase de una ofrenda que solo en esta ocasión le estaba permitido tener.

Jiang Cheng dejó que el semi ablandado miembro de Lan XiChen se deslizara de sus labios, abriendo los ojos para ver la expresión satisfecha de este. Y cuando los dedos de Lan XiChen recorrieron los labios rojos e hinchados del detective, un quejido de excitación escapó de él al sentir su propia dureza entre sus piernas desesperada por atención.

Los labios de Lan XiChen se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos refulgieron de aquella manera que solo lo hacían cuando veía a través de Jiang Cheng. Cuando veía lo que Jiang Cheng _necesitaba_.

Permaneciendo de rodillas sobre la cama, Jiang Cheng observó cómo Lan XiChen se incorporaba para ir en busca de una pequeña caja en los armarios cercanos. Cuando Lan XiChen regresó a él, el detective tragó saliva cuando con su perenne calma el líder de la familia Lan, le mostró el gran y oscuro consolador que Jiang Cheng había usado tantas veces.

—Aún me preocupa el estado de tus heridas, pero te has ganado un poco de alivio, ¿no es así? —dijo Lan XiChen con dulzura acercándose a Jiang Cheng y besándole de la manera que él tanto anhelaba.

Las manos de Lan XiChen vagaron hacia el inicio de los pantalones de pijama de Jiang Cheng para luego apartarse de él, viéndole con un dejo de dureza bajo aquella suavidad.

—Ahora, WanYin, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Jiang Cheng se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Jiang Cheng, cerró los ojos por un instante dejando escapar un profundo y trémulo suspiro, decidiendo dejar atrás nuevamente todo aquello que era él; la ira, el dolor, la amargura, las palabras ácidas… Todo quedaba fuera dando paso solamente a un hombre que tomaba una nueva forma; una que yacía oculta en las profundidades de su ser y que solo podía ser expuesto bajo la guía de un solo hombre.

Desvaneciendo cualquier pensamiento de su mente y solo dejándose llevar por su sentir, Jiang Cheng se despojó de la única prenda que le cubría para quedar totalmente expuesto ante Lan XiChen. Tomando el juguete y el lubricante que ahora yacía sobre la cama, Jiang Cheng se acomodó en el lecho mientras la figura de Lan XiChen se cernía sobre sí.

Jiang Cheng respiró agitadamente al sentir el largo cabello de su amante deslizarse por su desnuda piel.

—Me complace ver que hoy estás tan dispuesto. Por eso te daré lo que quieres. WanYin, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ofrecerte lo que anheles, sin importar lo que sea —afirmó Lan XiChen con voz cargada de afecto y de una oscura lujuria, raspando un pezón de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng se mordió el labio, pugnando con el creciente torbellino de emociones que se agitaban dentro de él. En su interior se construía algo que iba más allá de la mera excitación. Y sin apartar la vista de Lan XiChen, el detective llevó un par de dedos lubricados a su propio interior mientras Lan XiChen se apartaba para observar la actuación de Jiang Cheng.

El detective introdujo aquellos dedos sin titubeos, sintiendo la leve incomodidad de usar dos a la vez de golpe. Sin embargo, aquello era algo que disfrutaba Jiang Cheng; aquella incipiente incomodidad que rozaba con el dolor y que le hacía saber cuánto era capaz de soportar. Una y otra vez se penetró a sí mismo mientras Lan XiChen seguía con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque el rostro de Jiang Cheng ardía al sentirse tan expuesto, no por ello desistió en lo que hacía, añadiendo un tercer dedo, imaginando al consolador, a Lan XiChen dentro de él.

Y cuando sus dedos rozaron su punto de placer, Jiang Cheng ya no pudo soportarlo más. Miró a Lan XiChen suplicante quien asintió como dándole permiso y Jiang Cheng suspiró aliviado, resistiendo el impulso de acariciar su propia erección la cual se erguía goteante entre sus piernas puesto que sabía que no tenía permitido hacerlo. Y por ello, Jiang Cheng eso tomó lo único que podría darle alivio: el consolador. Acomodándose mejor en la cama, Jiang Cheng levantó un poco las caderas dejando que aquel grueso y gran juguete se adentrara lentamente dentro de él, gimiendo ante la sensación.

Aquel consolador le estiraba a su límite y Jiang Cheng comenzaba tornarse desesperado por un alivio que desde hacía mucho no había podido alcanzar. Mordiéndose los labios, comenzó a follarse a sí mismo, desesperado por golpear cada vez aquel punto dentro de él, sintiéndose a punto de implosionar cuando Lan XiChen volvió a acercarse a él.

La expresión de Jiang Cheng suplicaba por un toque, mas Lan XiChen se limitó a contemplar a Jiang Cheng, susurrándole palabras de aliento; palabras lascivas, palabras que hablaban sobre la forma en la que se exponía y que alababan su fuerza. Y cuando los labios de Lan Xichen susurraron con un aliento cálido a su oído el permiso de alcanzar su placer, Jiang Chen estalló en medio de un fuerte sollozo y sus manos abandonando el consolador para agarrar las sábanas mientras toda su mente colapsaba.

Durante algunos segundos todo estuvo en blanco y Jiang Cheng solo podía percibir cómo las réplicas del orgasmo atravesaban su cuerpo. Tras unos instantes, Jiang Cheng sintió cómo el consolador era retirado de su interior y cuando finalmente logró enfocar su atención, vio a Lan XiChen dejar el juguete a un lado para luego tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y besándolos.

Jiang Cheng quiso decir algo, pero las palabras parecían atascadas en su garganta y su semblante se llenó con un dejo de angustia, sin embargo Lan XiChen no permitió que esto ocurriera.

Halándole por uno de sus brazos, Lan XiChen le atrajo. Y Jiang Cheng dejó que lo hiciera, calmándose lentamente mientras era envuelto en medio de la calidad seguridad que necesitaba puesto que su cuerpo y corazón eran resguardados, cuidados y apreciados a pesar de estar rotos.

Porque ambos, tanto Lan XiChen como él eran corazones rotos. Hombres llenos de dolor que solo mostraban al mundo una cara, pero que, aunque muchos no lo pudiesen entender, solo entre ellos lograban comprenderse, sanar sus heridas y seguir salvándose mutuamente.

_Siempre he sentido que en el fondo a pesar de la afabilidad y calidez de Lan XiChen, que dependiendo de las circunstancias este puede ser bastante posesivo y albergar algo "oscuro" dentro de él, que necesita sanar. Igual que bajo la dura superficie de Jiang Cheng, este simplemente se encuentra herido y anhelante del afecto que perdió y por la carga del líder en que se debió convertir. Así que creo que de una forma u otra, ambos pueden complementarse y darse lo que necesitan. Y de allí nació esto. Es solo mi opinión sobre ambos._


End file.
